Quiero cambiar la historia
by Alice's Room
Summary: Miaka deja de amar a Tamahome y empieza a sentir cosas por Nuriko. Pero sabe que su historia con él ya está escrita...
1. Chapter 1

N/A: Bueno decir que me moría de ganas de hacer un NurikoxMiaka! Que decir.. si uno quiere las cosas bien hechas las tiene que hacer uno mismo XD Lo digo porque no me gusta para nada Tamahome xD pero bueno.. ya me diréis que os parece!

Capitulo 1: ¿No chance? ¿No future?

Ahora mismo yo, Miaka Yuki, me estoy planteando si realmente amo tanto a Tamahome. Es obvio que lo quiero... pero hoy por hoy... Es que quizás el problema sea este: he descubierto que le gusto a Nuriko. He traído aquí mi diario, y como todo esto no se lo puedo contar a nadie voy a añadir otra página a él:

Querido diario:

Ayer por la noche Tamahome estaba extraño. No me quiso contar nada y Nuriko se ofreció a hablar con él. Nuriko es de las mejores personas que he conocido...

Preocupada por como iba la conversación bajé al bar y escuché esto:

"-¿Y quién va a quitármela?"- preguntó Tamahome, ingenuo.

"- Pues yo, por ejemplo"- esas palabras retumbaron en mi cabeza y vinieron a mi mente un monton de recuerdos de él e yo juntos: Cuando nos conocimos (que se hacía pasar por mujer) cuando descubrí que era un hombre, cuando se cortó el pelo, cuando apoyó su rostro contra el mío (en ese momento mi corazón vibró y se encongió un poquito), y finalmente mi "momento estrella": Cuano Nuriko casi me besa. Sí querido diario, ¿recuerdas aquella vez que puse que mi corazón saltó en aquella cuava cuando Nuriko me hizo la broma de besarme? Te juro que estaba dispuesta a cerrar el hueco que había entre nosotros. Hasta hace se me hacía raro pensar en Nuriko como un hombre... Pero cuando me desnudó... Se me hace tarde. Deseo hablar con Nuriko...

Continuaré informando ;)

MIAKA


	2. Capítulo 2

N/A: Bueno siento mucho el retraso, pero aquí va! Ayame! Tienes toda la razón, yo tampoco soporto a Tamahome. Yuki, lo del fic MiakaxTasuki es probable que lo haga, pero no sé cuanto tardaría. Gracias por los comens y espero que os guste!

Capitulo 2: ¿Tengo que demostrarte que te quiero?

7:00 de la mañana. Oh pero si yo a esta hora no soy persona! Y menos después de pasarme toda la noche pensando en.. Nuriko.

Salí a la calle y ahí estaban Tamahome y Nuriko discutiendo hacía dónde tiraría cada uno.

-Buenos días-sonreí-

Nuriko me sonrió y me puse roja, no pude evitarlo.

Entonces retomaron la discusión y escuché a Nuriko diciéndole a Tamahome:

-No seas estúpido, ya te dije que no iba a cambiar nada.

Se refería a…

Entonces lo entendí, Nuriko hablaba de ir sólo a por la gema.

-Yo voy con Nuriko-les interrumpí.

Me miraron cómo si estuviese loca.

-Por favor-insistí mirando a Nuriko.

-No puede ser, Miaka tu ve con Tamahome.

-Que no- me estaba poniendo muy terca, lo reconozco.

-Pues voy yo, y tú puedes ir con Miaka, Nuriko-resopló Tamahome mirándome.

¿Acaso estaba esperando a que me opusiera? A ver, no quiero que le pase nada, pero…

-No lo sé, creo que debería…

No dejé terminar a Nuriko y le agarré del brazo:

-Por favor…

Suspiró resignado. Por fin, tenía todo un día entero para estar con él.


	3. Chapter 3

N/A: lobalunallena Gracias por tu comentario! Prometo pasarme por tus fics

Yume, Nadia sé que tardo mucho en actualizar, pero procuro hacerlo, sólo me falta tiempo. Prometo no dejarlo colgado.

Animemaniagirl Oh! you can translate with traductor! Anyway, my favorite couple is Nuriko and Miaka too.

A los demás, gracias por leer y mil perdones por tardar!

Capitulo 3: Mi día con Nuriko. Los sentimientos a flor de piel.

Empezamos a andar, no podía parar de mirar a Nuriko de reojo, estaba segura de que mis ojos brillaban.

-Está bien, suéltalo, Miaka-se quejó Nuriko.

Me puse nerviosa, y me entró un temblor al oír su voz. Vale, me estaba poniendo muy tonta.

Intenté tranquilizarme y hablar: -No me pasa absolutamente nada.

Me miró mal, Miaka-estúpida… Era más que obvio que me pasaba algo… Pero como decirlo…

-Miaka…

De repente empezó a llover, una tormenta enorme empezó a producirse.

-Tenemos que ir a cubierto-grito Nuriko agarrándome de la mano… Su mano encima de la mia.

Sí, empezaba a delirar.

Entramos en una posada.

-Vaya… Parece que no podremos salir en todo el día-suspiró Nuriko, se fijó en mi- Miaka tienes que quitarte eso, mírate, cojeras un resfriado!

-Qué?-grité.

Nuriko se dirigió a una de las habitaciones que nos asignaron. Le seguí.

Mientras me sentaba recordé mis inicios. Esto es un libro… Y si en el libro está escrito que acabo con Tamahome? Que pasará con Nuriko? Morirá?

No… El amor lo salva todo.

-Miaka, Nuriko a Miaka, Miaka!-gritaba Nuriko.

Me di cuenta de que me llamaba y desperté de mi ensoñación.

-Sí, dime.

-Desnudate-suspiró.

-Quéeeeeeeeeeeeeeee?-me puse roja al instante.

-Que te desnudes o ¿Es que quieres coger un resfriado?-gritó.

-Pero es que… yo… yo…

-Miaka ya te desnudé una vez, no me hagas repetirlo. No es momento para la vergüenza.

-Pero yo…

N/A: *o* Sí, corto aquí.. xD Tranquilos esta vez prometo traer prontisisisiissiissimo la conti!

Besos y gracias por leer!


	4. Chapter 4

N/A: I ! Tardo muchísimo en actualizar, reconozco la culpa. Es que no me queda casi tiempo T-T De todas maneras, a los que me seguís leyendo: GRAAACIIAS ^^ Y que me alegro mucho de que os guste el fic ^^

Capítulo 4: Y cuando llegue la noche...

-Pero yo...

-Pero tú por lo que veo, ¡Quieres coger un resfriado!-Nuriko suspiró- Miaka, ¿Qué te pasa hoy?

Miaka le miró, se sentía muy nerviosa.

POV Miaka.

-Nuriko...-susurré lentamente- Yo quiero decirte algo…

Nuriko me miraba atónito, era obvio que no sabía que decir.

-Es que yo…

-Miaka, lo primero que tienes que hacer es quitarte eso, ¡Ya ! –Nuriko cambió de cara y rió.

-Está bien…-suspiré- ¿El baño?

-Está claro que todo tengo que hacerlo yo-dijo Nuriko antes de abalanzarse sobre mi y empezar a desnudarme.

-¡Marrano! ¡Cochino! ¡Pervertido!-no pude evitar el numerito de la última vez.

-Lo que tú digas…-Nuriko termino de quitarme la ropa, y empezó a desnudarse. Me di la vuelta corriendo ¡Qué vergüenza, otra vez!

Oí una pequeña risa de Nuriko. Obviamente siempre le hacía reír.

-Nuriko, no tiene gracia-me quejé.

-Sí la tiene, Miaka. Pareces una cría, ¡Que no es la primera vez que nos pasa esto!

Estaba terriblemente nerviosa.

-Ya terminé-se río- Tranquila no me he quitado los pantalones, ya me imagino tú reacción si eso pasara-se reía dando golpes en el suelo-

-Nuriko…-suspiré dándome la vuelta. Se veía tan bien…

-Y ahora, Miaka, me explicarás que es lo qué pasa, ¿Verdad?

-Nuriko… Ayer, en la noche, os escuché…-ni terminé de decirlo cuando Nuriko se quedó blanco.

-Así que… fue eso… Pero entonces, ¿Por qué dejaste marchar a Tamahome?

-Porque yo… No quiero a Tamahome.

N/A: Y ahora vendría la musiquilla del final de los capítulos xDD *_* Subiré cap lo antes posible, gracias por seguir leyendo ^^


	5. Chapter 5

Capitulo 5: Yo te quiero más que a nada, Nuriko.

POV Miaka

-Porque yo… No quiero a Tamahome.

El silencio retumbó en la habitación y cuando justo he querido explicarle todo a Nuriko llegó Chichiri.

No tenía sentido. Pero claro, algo que he aprendido es que aquí nada tiene sentido.

Suspiré y simplemente escuché.

-Tamahome llegó, está perfectamente, sí-nos informó Chichiri.

Mis sospechas se confirmaban, Tamahome fue y no pasó nada y… Y si estaba escrito… Está escrito.

Me puse a llorar. Vi como Chichiri pronunciaba un "será mejor que me vaya" y se fue.

-Miaka…-escuché la voz de Nuriko, pero sonaba lejana para mi, demasiado lejana. Yo no quería más a Tamahome, no quería nada con él, necesitaba a Nuriko.

Noté como me cogía de los brazos, entonces sí le miré.

-Nuriko es que yo, estoy confundida… Tengo la sensación de que mi historia está escrita y cerrada…

-¿A qué te refieres Miaka?

-A que yo… a partir de ahora… todo lo que necesito a mi lado es a ti, pero… ¿Y si está escrito que no eres tú quien debe estar conmigo?-seguí llorando.

Nuriko me abrazó fuerte. Sabía que estaba desconcertado pero no dijo nada., Acariciaba mi pelo y me secaba las lágrimas. Siempre era la persona más adecuada para consolarme.

N/A: Mucho retraso, sí, lo reconozco I'm SO 

Gracias por seguir leyendo ^^


	6. Chapter 6

N/A: Sé que voy con un retraso GIGANTE. Pero prometo que nunca lo dejaré colgado :)

Capitulo 6: Te amo. Más que a nada.

Nuriko me abrazó fuerte. Sabía que estaba desconcertado pero no dijo nada., Acariciaba mi pelo y me secaba las lágrimas. Siempre era la persona más adecuada para consolarme.

-Shhht-susurró Nuriko contra mi pelo- Tienes que explicarme bien todo lo que estás diciendo...

-Nuriko...-me separé un poco para mirarle a los ojos- Te amo. Estoy enamorada de ti, no sé desde cuando, no sé cómo, supongo que abrí los ojos al escucharte hablar con Tamahome. Yo creía que estabas enamorado del emperador y yo...

-Para un poco...-me paró Nuriko-

Parecía que estaba asimilando la información. Me puse nerviosa. ¿Y si no le dijo la verdad a Tamahome? ¿Y si se lo dijo para que reaccionara él?

N/A: Intentaré seguirlo pronto, sé que siempre digo lo mirmo por eso lo siiento! T-T Un besazo y gracias por seguir leyendo!


	7. Chapter 7

N/A: Pues nada, como llevo tanto tiempo con el fic, he decidido terminarlo. Entre tanta espera la gente deja de leerlo y hasta yo misma me lo he tenido que leer desde el principio para retomar la historia. Aquí va vuestro final, siento el retraso. ¡Ah, y a seguir leyéndome! ;)

Parecía que estaba asimilando la información. Me puse nerviosa. ¿Y si no le dijo la verdad a Tamahome? ¿Y si se lo dijo para que reaccionara él?

MIAKA POV.

Me quedé mirando fijamente a Nuriko. Sus ojos no tenían expresión alguna, no podía entender qué sentía.

-N-N-Nuriko...-Intenté decir, aún que un tartamudeo surgió entre mis palabras.

-¿Qué intentas decirme, Miaka? Y esta vez, ordena la información. Coherentemente.

-Que te quiero.-Dije en un murmuro.- Que te quiero como... No hay palabras para expresarlo. Que te necesito. Que te necesito como no necesito a nadie. Que tengo miedo, de que mi historia esté escrita y de que tú no estés en mi final.

Sus manos forzaron el agarre sobre mis brazos, intentaba entender mis palabras, podía verlo reflejado en su rostro. Quizá no me creía.

-¿Lo dices por haber escuchado la conversación? Miaka, lo que yo dijera no canvia n...

-Sí canvia.-Le corté.- En el sentido de que ahora puedo decirte qué siento sin temer tu reacción. Bueno... La sigo temiendo, es obvio que muy bien no te lo estas tomando.

-Miaka-estúpida...-Murmuró, con una ligera sonrisa.- No es que no me lo esté tomando bien, es que estoy asimilando toda esa información.-Depositó un suave beso en mi frente.-

Cerré los ojos ante el contacto. Por fin, sus labios sobre mi piel. Pero no dónde yo quería.

-Bésame.-Dije sin control absoluto sobre mis palabras y con los ojos todavía cerrados.

Una respiración profunda fue todo lo que se escuchó antes de sentir sus labios sobre los míos. El ambiente estaba cargado, mi corazón latía descontrolado. Muy descontrolado. Mi respiración se acelero, mis manos vagaron por su pelo.

Nuriko podía hacerme rozar la locura. Y ahí estaba yo, sin ropa, besando aquella bella figura de pelo violeta, la cuál, verdaderamente, yo amaba.


End file.
